A domestic refrigerator is a device used to store food items in a home at preset temperatures. A domestic refrigerator typically includes one or more temperature-controlled compartments into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption. A domestic refrigerator also typically includes a door that permits user access to the temperature-controlled compartment, and many domestic refrigerators also include a dispenser in the door that is operable to dispense water and/or ice.